Opening/Meet the Kusakabe Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Ness Pan Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Kusakabe Family, and Riku Pan, along with his friends, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Yasuko Kusakabe…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a beautiful 28 year old with long elbow-length black hair tied in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless, strapless evening dress, blue shoes, blue arm gloves, and a blue beaded necklace, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Yasuko Kusakabe) Yasuko: Tatsuo, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Yasuko believed that Riku Pan, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Tatsuo, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a handsome 30 year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt, black pants, and shiny black dress shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Tatsuo, Yasuko’s husband) Tatsuo: Yasuko, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Tatsuo: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Tatsuo is a practical man. The children, however, Double D, Mei, Ed, Eddy, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and their friends and neighbors, Yi, Peng, Jin, Olette, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, and the Magic Carpet, believe that Riku Pan, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, six boys, eight girls, and two animals are play dueling. The first boy is a 12 year old boy with three black stringed hair sticking out underneath a black sockhat with white stripes on each side and a gap between the middle of the top teeth, wearing a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes, and sometimes carries a black umbrella. He is Double D, Tatsuo and Yasuko's son. The first girl is a 5 year old girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes, and sometimes carries a stuffed Totoro doll. She is Mei Kusakabe, Double D's little sister. The second boy is a light yellow-skinned 12 year old with stubby black stringed hair on top of his head and a black monobrow, wearing a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt underneath a green long-sleeved jacket with white lines on the sleeves, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, a friend and neighbor. The third boy is a pink-skinned 12 year old with three long black stringed hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeved bowling shirt with a red vertical line and purple collar rims and purple sleeve rims, light blue pants with a white yo-yo string sticking out of the left side pocket, and red shoes. He is Eddy, another friend and neighbor. The fourth boy is a chubby 6 year old Asian boy with rosy cheeks, short black spiky hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a teal sleeveless basketball jersey with black lining and two white “0’s” on the front, a teal and white striped wristband (With an orange basketball decoration) on his left wrist, dark gray shorts with black lines on each side, white socks, and dark violet and white gym shoes, and sometimes carries an orange basketball. He is Peng, another friend and neighbor. The fifth boy is a 10 year old Asian boy with short black hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a pale blue and red plaid long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue knit vest, black pants, gray socks, and green and white tennis shoes. He is Jin, another friend and neighbor and Peng's cousin. And the last boy is a 17 year old slightly muscular Arabian boy with slightly tanned skin, short black hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved Arabic prince uniform (With poofy sleeves and gold suspender-like linings), a gold belt, cream-colored Arabic prince trousers, a cream-colored cape, and gold Arabic boots, and sometimes wears a cream-colored turban with a purple feather and a turquoise jewel on a gold brooch. He is Aladdin, their babysitter. The second girl is a 16 year old girl with short chin-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black stringed necklace with a silver bead, a pink skort with black ruffles on the right and fuchsia, black, and white checkered ruffles on the left, a white tanktop, a black belt with a silver buckle, a pink sleeveless hoodie with a black interior and shoulder padding, two small black fake cat ears on the top of the hood, dark gray pockets, a gray zipper, and fourteen silver buttons, and black boots. She is Kairi, Double D and Mei’s older sister. The third girl is the same age as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Kairi’s twin sister, and Double D and Mei’s older sister. The fourth girl is a 15 year old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Xion, Kairi and Namine's little sister and Double D and Mei's older sister. The fifth girl is a 20 year old woman with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. She is Aqua, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Double D, and Mei's older sister. The sixth girl is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders, and wearing a dark gray tanktop with red rims, red plaid capris, a red necklace with a ruby pendant, a red bracelet with small, black beads on her right wrist, red socks, and dark blue and black shoes with red laces. She is Olette, another friend and neighbor. The seventh girl is an Asian girl the same age as Jin with short black chin-length hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue mini-shorts, lavender stockings, white and orange striped knee-high socks, and black boots with white toes, and sometimes carries a brown violin case carrying her violin. She is Yi, another friend and neighbor. And the last girl is an Arabian girl the same age as Aladdin with slightly tanned skin, long black hip-length hair tied in a braid, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue cropped tubetop with clear baby blue wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves and a diamond-shaped sapphire jewel (On a diamond-shaped gold brooch) in the center, light blue harem pants, gold hoop earrings, a light blue hairband (With a sapphire jewel on a gold brooch) in the center, a gold necklace, a light blue hair tie, a wide clear baby blue sash (With a sapphire jewel on a gold brooch on her hips), and gold Arabic shoes. She is Jasmine, their other babysitter and Aladdin's wife. The first animal is a male Capuchin monkey with light brown fur, a long curly tail, a peach face, hands, and feet, and wearing a red and purple fez cap and a red vest. He is Abu, Aladdin's best friend. And the last animal is a male Scarlet Macaw with red feathers, yellow eyes, thick black eyebrows, white eye markings, an orange hooked beak and feet, blue wing tips and tail feathers, and teeth in his beak. He is Iago, another friend who, besides Eddy, is a loudmouth sometimes. In their game, Mei, Double D, Ed, Aladdin, and Peng are playing Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus respectively, Yi, Jin, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, and Jasmine are playing Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus’ comrades, Abu and Iago are playing as pirates, and Eddy is playing the role of Captain Shredder, one of Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus’ enemies, the other being Shredder’s partners, Admiral Myotismon and Assistant Captain Hades. The reason; Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades tried to kill Roxas and Ventus, but Riku, Sora, and Terra saved the two latters by cutting off Shredder’s hand and fed it to a hungry spirit named No-Face and in the process, No-Face scarred Myotismon and Hades’ left arms by biting them, and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus. As the kids played, Eddy cornered Mei, Double D, Ed, Aladdin, and Peng on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Yi, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, and Jasmine rooted for Mei, Double D, Ed, Aladdin, and Peng and Abu and Iago rooted for Eddy) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Blast you, Riku Pan! And your friends, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus, too! Xion: Get him, Riku! Kairi: Go, Sora! Olette: Help kick his butt, Ven! Aqua: Good luck, Terra! Namine: Come on, Roxas! Jin: Go for it! (Abu chitters in excitement for Eddy, pretending to be a pirate) Iago: (To Eddy) Cleave those scalywags to the brisket! Aladdin: (Imitating Terra) Take that! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) And that! Double D and Peng: (Imitating Sora and Ventus) And some of this! Mei: (Imitating Riku) Give up, Captain Shredder, give up? (Eddy smirked and opens the drawer beneath Mei’s feet, causing Mei to fall in the drawer, making Namine make a fake gasp) Namine: (Fake gasps) You coward! Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Myotismon and Hades! Iago: (Snarkily) Yeah! (Points at the "Good guys") Serves ya right! (Iago laughs a bit. Then, another girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Eddy’s acting. She is an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe, Mei’s older sister and Double D, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua's little sister) Satsuki: No, no, no, Eddy. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Eddy chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Eddy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Satsuki. (As they resumed playing, Satsuki chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Satsuki, the oldest, and youngest to Double D, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Riku Pan, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus, and all of their adventures. (Satsuki then noticed a female West Highland White Terrier with black eyes and a black nose and wearing a pink collar carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. She is Yuki, a nurse to the Kusakabe Family) Satsuki: Aw, Yuki. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Yuki barks a "Yes." Satsuki nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Yuki carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Yuki, the nurse, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Yuki, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table and finished humming. She then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Mei: (Imitating Riku) Take that! Ed, Double D, Peng, and Aladdin: (Imitating Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and Terra) And that! Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Ed’s out of his hands. Double D, Mei, Ed, Peng, Jin, Yi, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Xion's group ran to the other bed so Ed can retrieve it while Eddy, Abu, and Iago chased after them. Yuki then brought the pillow to the first bed at the same Iago almost grabbed Ed's toy sword) Ed: (Imitating Roxas, to Iago) Not if I do it first, ya pirate! (Ed then grabbed his toy sword, beating Iago) Iago: (Imitating a pirate) No fair! Ed: (Imitating Ventus) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword at Iago, accidentally smack both him and Eddy in the faces) Eddy and Iago: Ouch! Jasmine: Are you alright, Iago and Eddy? Eddy: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Iago: What're ya tryin' to do, give me a concussion? Ed: Sorry, guys. Eddy and Iago: It’s all right. Eddy: Anyway, since no one, especially me and Iago, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Yuki placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and Jasmine then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Mei: (Imitating Riku) Oh yes, we will! Double D: (Imitating Sora) Take that! Aladdin: (Imitating Terra) And that! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) Hold still! Iago: (Imitating a pirate) Argh, never! (Abu chittered in agreement mockingly. Yuki meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when she stopped and noticed she placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. She then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Double D, but he dodged and Eddy accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did that even Abu slapped the palm of his hand in his face in annoyance) Double D: (Groans) Ven.... Iago: (Sarcastically) Nice work, Eddy. Eddy: Didn’t mean it. Namine: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Olette: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Kairi: Olette does have a point. Jasmine: Well, shall we continue again? (Agreeing, the kids, Abu, Iago, Aladdin, and Jasmine resumed their game) Mei: (Imitating Riku) Back, back, back, you villain! (Mei, Peng, Aladdin, Double D, Ed, and Eddy lock toy swords) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Insolent pups! (Hearing Eddy say this, Yuki stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling her that while some medicine spilled on her paw) Xion: Not you, Yuki. Aqua: We’re just playing. Aladdin: You know we would never call you that. (After realizing, Yuki was about to resume her work when she saw the medicine on her paw) Mei: (Imitating Riku) Wicked pirate! Iago: (Imitating a pirate) Well, excuuuse us pirates for being wicked! (Eddy swung his toy sword at Mei, Ed, Double D, Peng, and Aladdin, but they dodged) Mei and Double D: (Imitating Riku and Sora) Missed us! Aladdin: (Imitating Terra) Missed us! Ed and Peng: (Imitating Roxas and Ventus) Now you gotta kiss us! Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Yuki puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off her paw and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Mei tried to pretend stab Eddy, but missed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Take that! (Hayner tried too, but missed) Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! (Olette tried her turn, but missed) Olette: (Imitating Aryll) And that! (Porky tried his turn, but missed) Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Then the four pretend stabbed Ventus) Picky, Hayner, and Olette: (Imitating Ness, Link, and Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Ventus collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Squall comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Squall: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Chirithy, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Ventus noticed Squall and got up) Ventus: Oh, hi, Mr. Leonhart-Heartilly. (Thinking Ventus is still playing, Picky got angry) Picky: (Imitating Ness) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Picky is calling him that, Squall got shocked on what he said) Squall: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Picky felt guilty as Squall started to scold him) Squall: Picky, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Picky’s behalf) Jeff: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Ness Pan and his friends. Porky: Yeah, he was being Ness Pan himself. Zelda: And Ven was Captain Sideshow Bob. Paula: And me, Pence, and Zelda were just being Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades. Pence: And Jeff, Porky, and Olette were being Ness' other friends, Link, Kirby, and Link's little sister, Aryll. (Realizing now, Squall resumed his search) Squall: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Chirithy’s cape, causing the Dream Eater to be yanked on the just finished block tower from behind, knocking it over again) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Squall: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Squall, Chirithy, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Squall say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Jeff: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Squall: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Squall’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Jeff: (Whispering) Picky, the buried treasure, where is it? Picky: (Whispering) I don’t know. Porky: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Picky) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Hayner spoke up quietly) Hayner: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Picky: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispering) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Squall, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Squall: The bedsheet! What happened?! Ventus: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Squall calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Ventus off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Squall: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Squall: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Squall puts it on, Picky ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Picky: Hooray! You found it! Squall: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Picky suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Squall: Don’t paw me, Picky! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Picky’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Squall’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Squall: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Squall: No! (Rinoa then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Rinoa: Squall, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Squall then points at his drawn shirt-front for Rinoa to see) Squall: Rinoa, look! (Rinoa turned and noticed) Rinoa: Lionel! Squall: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Rinoa turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Picky: It’s only chalk. Porky: Yeah. Jeff: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Rinoa: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Picky: It’s not only our fault. Picky It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Porky and Picky to stop, which made both the chubby and smaller boys confused by their reaction as they continued) Porky and Picky: And both Amy and Zelda said.... Squall: “Amy and Zelda?” “Story?” (Porky and Picky suddenly realized what they just said upon seeing Squall’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Amy and Zelda.” The kids gave Porky and Picky a brief glare, now seeing that Amy and even Zelda will get in trouble) Hayner: (Whispering sarcastically) Nice going, Porky and Picky. Olette: (Whispering in agreement) Yeah. Squall: I should’ve known. Amy? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Amy’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Amy comes in with a jug and towel) Squall: AMY?! Amy: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Squall: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Squall’s shirt-front yet, Amy noticed Rinoa’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Amy: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Rinoa: Thank you. Squall: (Impatiently) Amy.... Rinoa: (Ignoring Squall) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Squall: (Losing his patience) Rinoa, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Amy suddenly sees Squall’s shirt-front and got shocked) Amy: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Squall: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Squall’s anger, Porky counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Squall at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Rinoa then came up to Squall with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Rinoa: Now, Squall, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Squall looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Squall: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Amy and Zelda in anger as they and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Squall: Amy, Zelda? Haven’t I warned you both about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Zelda: But they aren’t. Amy: Honest. Squall: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Squall: Captain Sideshow Cob, Ness Pirate! Amy: It’s Ness Pan, Father. Zelda: And it’s Bob, not Cob. Squall: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Squall otherwise) Squall: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Squall: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Squall down, Rinoa tried to tie his tie around his neck) Rinoa: Now, Squall.... Squall: “Now, Squall” this, “Now, Squall” that...! (As Chirithy almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Squall: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Squall” will have his say! Rinoa: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Squall: Rinoa, Amy and Zelda are both growing up! It’s high time they have a room of their own! Amy and Zelda: Father! Rinoa: Squall! Jeff, Porky, Hayner, and Pence: What?! Picky: No! Paula, Ventus, and Olette: You can’t! (Even Chirithy was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Chirithy: That’s not fair! Squall: I mean it! (To Amy and Zelda) Young ladies, this is your last night in the nursery! (Amy and Zelda bowed their heads down in sadness) Squall: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally tripped on Chirithy, who tried to run out of the way. Afterwards, he and Chirithy started to stumble around and Chirithy fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Squall when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Squall, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Squall then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Rinoa and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Rinoa and kids: Oooh.... (Squall recovered and noticed Rinoa and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Chirithy instead) Rinoa and kids: (While coddling Chirithy) Poor Chirithy. Squall: (Shocked) “Poor Chirithy?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Chirithy) Squall: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Picky: (Hugging Chirithy in defense) No, please, no, Daddy! (Squall grabbed Chirithy by his cape and dragged him towards the door with Picky hanging onto the Dream Eater) Squall: Yes! There will be no more Dream Eater servants in this house! (Rinoa picks Picky up, making him release Chirithy) Picky: (Sadly) Goodbye, Chirithy. (Chirithy waved goodbye back at Picky as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Squall. During this, Squall mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Squall: (Sarcastically while taking Chirithy out) “Poor Chirithy.” Oh, yes, “Poor Chirithy.” But “Poor Squall” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Squall released Chirithy and searched for the rope collar) Squall: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Chirithy: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Chirithy sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Squall: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Chirithy’s waist gently and suddenly noticed the Dream Eater’s sad look) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Chirithy’s water-bowl with water) Squall: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a Dream Eater. (He brings the bowl over to Chirithy and placed it next to him) Squall: And the children aren’t baby Dream Eaters. They're people. And sooner or later, Chirithy, people have to grow up. (He pats Yuki on her head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Yasuko is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with a male blue genie and a flying carpet watching. Aqua is now wearing a pale blue sleeveless silk nightgown. Kairi is now wearing a lilac sleeveless underdress and a pair of lavender long pajama pants (With poofy legs and lavender ankle rims) underneath a violet long-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves, white neck and sleeve rims, and a placket with four small buttons. Namine is now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue star on it and white long pajama pants. Xion is now wearing a dark blue short-sleeves shirt and black long pajama pants with white skulls and crossbones on them. Satsuki is now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and light yellow long pajama pants. Double D is now wearing yellow long-sleeved footy pajamas with a zipper and white neck and sleeve rims, soles, and toes. Mei is now wearing pink long-sleeved footy pajamas with a zipper and a Peter Pan collar. Peng is now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with white-and-red striped neck and sleeve rims, a red zipper, and white soles and toes. Yi is now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves and pale pink neck and sleeve rims and pink long pajama pants with poofy legs and pale pink ankle rims. And Jin is now wearing a white long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and white long pajama pants. The male blue genie is buff with ligh blue skin, a tuft of black hair on his head, a black beard, and wearing a gold hair tie, blue pants, gold cuffs, a red belt, and gold Arabic shoes. He is Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine's friend and another babysitter. And the last creature is a multicolored carpet, mostly of purple and gold with a distinctive pattern depicting the Cave of Wonders in all four corners and flames along the top and bottom and a gold pattern in the center that appears to consist of four swords and eight small genie lamps. That is, well, the Magic Carpet, another friend. And they were just informed on what just happened by Yasuko and the others. As Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, and Aqua laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Tatsuo said to them earlier) Kairi: But Mother, my sisters and I don’t want to grow up. Xion: It's not fair. (Yasuko reassured them as she tucked them in) Rinoa: Now, dears, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Bloom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Stella: Yeah, are you? Rinoa: (Tucking Paula and Porky in bed) Of course, Bloom and Stella. Flora: (To Rinoa) That’s good. (To Tecna) Right, Tecna? Tecna: (Helping Rinoa tuck Hayner and Pence in bed) Indeed, Flora. Jasmine: What he said about Riku was awful. Double D: Yeah. He even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Yasuko tucks Double D in his bed) Yasuko: I’m sure he didn’t mean to, Double D. Genie: He was just probably upset. (He then temporally transformed into his Mrs. Doubtfire form) Genie: (Imitating Mrs. Doubtfire) And besides, Yasuko said she’ll talk to Tatsuo about it. Aladdin: Genie's right. So no worries. (Ed and Mei, upset about Yuki being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Mei: (Sadly) Poor Yuki. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Ed: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! (Yasuko caresses Mei and Ed’s hair to calm them and tucks them in) Yasuko: Don’t cry, Mei and Ed. It’s a warm night. She’ll be alright. (As Yasuko was about to walk to the window, Ed noticed Tatsuo's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Ed: Mrs. Kusakabe? Yasuko: Yes? Ed: The buried treasure. Hope it’ll fix everything. Mei: Yeah. (Yasuko accepted the cufflinks) Yasuko: Now, children. Don’t judge Tatsuo too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. That's what makes him brave. (The others got interested) Satsuki: What do you mean "Brave" by loving us? Olette: What's he brave for? (Yasuko smiled softly and explained as she sat beside Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette's beds) Yasuko: There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before himself or herself. That's what he is. Now, Tatsuo never brandishes a sword, fires a gun, or hits innocent people, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for all of us, especially by putting away dreams, regardless that he is practical. Mei: Where did he put them? Yasuko: He'd sometimes put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he and I take them out, and admire them. Then it gets harder and harder to put them away. It's true. And that's what makes him brave to us. (The group smiled softly, glad to know that Tatsuo, despite what he said to Amy and Zelda before, does care for them) Genie: Now that's what I call a good words of wisdom. Like a preach, baby, preach! (They chuckled a bit. Then Yasuko changed the subject to Satsuki, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette) Yasuko: Anyway, girls? Satsuki, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette: Yes? Yasuko: I want to bestow you another set of words of wisdom to you six. (The group got interested) Satsuki, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette: (Interested) Really? (Yasuko nods) Yasuko: I will tell you what my mother taught me when I got a little older. But to do so, I want to take a closer look at you. Iago: (Confused) They have acne? Yasuko: (Giggles a bit) No, Iago. Something else wonderful than that. Jasmine: Acne's not pretty anyway. (Iago understood and then Satsuki, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette lets their mother observe their faces. Then Yasuko smiled softly after she finished) Yasuko: Just as I thought. Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette, along with Satsuki who has a boyfriend, have a woman's chin. (The group, except Satsuki, got confused, Noticing that, Yasuko decides to clarify it with a soft smile along with Satsuki) Satsuki: (To Satsuki with a nod) Tell them. Yasuko: Don't you notice it? Hidden in the right hand corner of Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette's lips? (The group calmly realized and got interested) Double D: Oh! A kiss. Genie: True love ideas. Jin: (Interested) Really! Yasuko: (Nods with a soft smile) Yes. A hidden kiss. Mei: Like yours. Yasuko: Indeed. Jasmine: (Interested) How beautifully wonderful. Aladdin: Jasmine and I have that for each other. Jasmine: Yep! Iago: Aw, that's mushy stuff! Jasmine: (Scoldingly while giggling a bit) Iago.... (Iago scoffs a bit. Curious, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette asked away) Namine: And what's the purpose of our hidden kisses? Kairi: What does it mean? Satsuki: (To her group) Glad you both asked. (To Yasuko) Tell them. (Yasuko gladly explained away) Yasuko: My mother told me these words of wisdom that a hidden kiss is for the greatest romantic adventure of all. Those who are brave enough to find it, slip in and out of the heavens by a powerful thing from the hidden kiss. And that powerful thing is love. And that's what happened to me eventually when I met, fell in love with, and eventually married your father. Even Aladdin and Jasmine did that as well. Aladdin and Jasmine: Yeah. Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette: (Interested) Love.... We see. Double D: In other words, if you find yourself true love, then maybe, just maybe, the miracle of a hidden kiss, along with it's powerful thing, can happen. Satsuki and Yasuko: Exactly. Xion: I guess.... My sisters and I are.... Kairi, Namine, and Olette: We're.... Aqua: Almost women. Satsuki: Exactly. YAsuko: And please don't ever forget these words of wisdom. (The group nods in agreement. Once she finished her explanation, Yasuko then got up, walked to the window, and was about to lock it after closing it when Satsuki's group spoke up) Satsuki: No, don’t lock it, Mom! Xion: They might return. (Yasuko stopped and got confused) Rinoa: “They?” Amy: Yes. Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, that is. Paula: You see, the other night, Amy, Zelda, and I found something that belongs to Ness. Rinoa: And what’s that? Paula: His shadow. Rinoa: (Surprised) Shadow? Amy: Yeah. Zelda: Chirithy had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Rinoa was about to speak when the Winx Club, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Bloom: It’s okay, Rinoa. Stella: If Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby do come, we’ll make sure Ness gets his shadow back no matter what. Musa: Yeah. Aisha: And we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Flora: That's right. Roxy: Yeah, you can count on us. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Shyla: You can take that to the bank. (Still feeling concerned, Rinoa gave in and agreed) Rinoa: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Rinoa: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Rinoa: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Rinoa: (While Picky finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Rinoa: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Winx Club with a hopeful look) Rinoa: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Winx Club: We promise. (Yasuko smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Aladdin's group, who are getting ready for bed by putting on their pajamas (Except Abu, Iago, and Carpet). Aladdin is now wearing a cream-colored short-sleeved shirt and purple boxer shorts as his pajamas. Jasmine is now wearing a turquoise short-sleeved silk nightgown with poofy sleeves with her hair down and without her hairband. Abu was now naked. And Genie was now wearing a white tanktop and red boxer shorts as his pajamas) Rinoa: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Rinoa then exited the nursery) Rinoa: Good night. (The Winx Club nodded a good night and went to bed. Rinoa then left to go meet up with Squall and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Riku Pan, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus, as well as the Winx Club, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies